The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak or deadbreak connectors for various voltage applications. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to separable connectors that have a conductive insert and a jacket separated by insulation. Loadbreak and deadbreak connectors used, for example, in conjunction with 15 and 25 kV switchgear generally include a power cable elbow connector having one end adapted for receiving a power cable and another end adapted for receiving a loadbreak or deadbreak bushing insert.